


Toadstool Jr.

by Felikid



Series: Perry Toadstool [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Princess Peach (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Gen, Humor, Parent-Child Relationship, peach bowser and rosalina all awkwardly sitting on the same bench as their kids play in the park, where is perry nintendo i miss him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felikid/pseuds/Felikid
Summary: After her adventure on Vibe Island, Peach doesn't just leave Perry behind; in Peach fashion, she threatens Kamek into un-cursing him, and now finds herself taking care of a rambunctioushumanchild.Meanwhile, her friends wonder when and where Peach managed to get a son without anyone noticing.
Relationships: Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool & Perry (Super Princess Peach)
Series: Perry Toadstool [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054967
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Toadstool Jr.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reala/gifts).



> BIG SHOUTOUT TO STARDUST cuz we came up with the premise together. fellow super princess peach enjoyer. That game is seriously underrated and i love peach & perry dynamics so we kinda. came up with a scenario where perry is her son now. also he's human because the game never resolves his turned into an umbrella subplot.
> 
> if i can keep up the motivation there WILL be more of this cuz boy did we come up with a lot.
> 
> for people who've had the misfortune of never playing super princess peach: perry is peach's magic talking umbrella sidekick on her quest to save mario, luigi, and a whole lotta toads from bowser. He's also actually a human boy, so.

On an average day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser tries to kidnap Princess Peach.

Today, he chose the blunt and simple approach; it had the lowest success rate, but was the quickest to set up. So, with his giant claws and a whole lotta force, and the doors crumble after token resistance. Toad guards scramble away, because they know no one really expects them to stop Bowser anyway.

He enters the throne room. He stomps past the throne room, until eventually happening upon the gardens. Sitting by a lovely pink table, the equally lovely Princess Peach. And… another person?

The sun shines down its harsh summer rays, so Peach, as expected, sits beneath a pink and white umbrella she carries everywhere. Opposite her, a tinier figure hidden behind a yellow and blue one.

Distantly, Bowser recognizes that umbrella.

A boyish voice sounds out from underneath it, “Long time no see, Bowser! Here to kidnap Peach again?”

He recognizes that voice.

Peach smiles at him. It’s not her usual sweet smile, found when handing out cake or thanking Mario for a rescue, oh no. This is a smile of someone who knows what will happen next.

Later, Bowser could be seen leaving the castle together with an umbrella-shaped bruise right between his horns.

* * *

Mario arrives at the castle. Peach had invited him for tea, and Mario had a premonition that _something_ would happen, as it always does.

This came true when he finds the front doors ripped off the hinges. He hurries inside, past toads already clearing debries. Panic evident, he points at the nearest toad.

“Peach is in the gardens!” the Toad replies. At a further stare, the Toad elaborates, "Bowser left a couple minutes ago."

Bowser _left?_ When no one was around guarding Peach? Did Toadsworth suddenly become a martial arts master?

Confused yet reassured, Mario heads into the lush green gardens. There Peach is, at the tea table, eating a biscuit, perfectly fine.

“Mario! How nice of you to join us,” she says after a sip of tea.

Taking care not to step over the flowers around him, Mario walks over to Peach at a _very_ reasonable speed. Then, he gestures at the Bowser-shaped footprints in the grass.

“Oh, I’m alright, thank you. Care for some tea?” She smiles, a smile with happiness and a glint of something else. Is that Schadenfreude?

Also, _us??_

As if to answer his internal query, a pitter-patter of feet too fast and light to be a toad accompanies a blur of yellow. All Mario sees is an umbrella, until a real actual human child hugs Peach around the waist.

A blond boy around ten years of age, a human boy in the Mushroom Kingdom, a continent with a human population in the single digits, and last but not least, a blonde human child in the Mushroom Kingdom clinging to Peach’s waist with _incredible_ familiarity.

“Did you see that?” He asks, craning his neck up to look Peach in the eyes, eyes the same shade of blue, Mario notes. “Did you see? I got him good, didn’t I? Showed him the old one-two all Hyaah and then Woosh!! Bowser doesn’t even know what hit him!”

Suddenly, Mario’s gaze trails to the umbrella the boy clutches.

Did this tiny child whack Bowser with an umbrella?

Peach scoops the boy up, and sweetly says, “You showed him real good! I bet he won’t try that again with you around.”

With their faces next to each other, the similarities are even more glaring. Only one conclusion arrives in Mario’s mind:

Since when does Peach have a son??? Did Mario just. Never notice?? In all the times he has been at the castle?? When?? How???

“Oh, how could I forget! Mario, do you remember Perry? Perry, say hi to Mario.”

“Hi Mario!”

Oh no. Mario apparently met _Peach’s son_ and somehow _forgot._

After intense staring, Peach notices his gaping mouth. “Remember Vibe Island? Turns out the umbrella was a human boy!”

Perry, the _former umbrella,_ grins. “Peach threatened Kamek into un-cursing me!”

A lot of things slot together in Mario’s mind, the first being _oh goodness Peach didn’t suddenly have a son without me noticing_ and the second being _does that mean Toadsworth bought a kid at a_ yard sale??

**Author's Note:**

> callout post for stardust axolobi specty for making me write mario fanfiction unironically /j
> 
> i think perry and bowser jr playdates have great potential for chaos


End file.
